


A Lesson in Competitive Cooperation

by Moro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Bickering, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Competitive Behavior, Conscientious Partners, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polydins, Slutty Pidge, Teaching, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moro/pseuds/Moro
Summary: Pidge offers Keith her expertise in giving better blowjobs, using Lance to demonstrate.  Unsurprisingly, things quickly get out of hand.





	A Lesson in Competitive Cooperation

“...so, I thought you would appreciate some help from an expert.”  

Keith stared back at Pidge, momentarily dumbfounded.  The tone of her voice was so nonchalant, she could have been discussing _anything_ , but here she was, casually discussing blowjob techniques.  

 _Nobody would ever guess she was like that, looking at her,_ Keith thought, not for the first time. _That innocent appearance really is deceptive_.  He thought he'd be used to that dichotomy by this point, but still she sometimes managed to catch him off-guard.  He realized then that several moments had passed and he hadn't yet responded to her.

“I'm… I'm sorry, what?”

She waved her hand airily.  “Everyone already agrees I'm the best at it.”

“ _Wait, what_ has Lance been telling you?” Keith asked. “If anything it's _him_ that needs to improve, not me!”

“Lance hasn't been telling me _anything_ ,” said Pidge with a small laugh.  “I don't need his opinion to know you would benefit.”

“But... I'm _fine_ at it,” Keith grumbled defensively. “No one has ever complained or anything…”

“I never said you were bad at it,” Pidge pointed out mildly. “Trust me!  I know what I'm talking about.”  A pause.  “Come on, Keith.  Do it for _Shiro_.”

Keith started to protest again, then hesitated as he imagined putting the new skill to work on Shiro.   _Damn… she's got me there._

“I… ok, you've got a point.”

“I knew you'd be reasonable,” Pidge said brightly.  “Now then.”  She turned her head, looking down the hall at something Keith couldn't see.  “Lance!  Get in here.”

Keith barely suppressed a glare as Lance came in the room, tossing Keith a smug look.  “She’s using me to show you since I apparently don't _need_ help.”

Keith bristled immediately.  “You're so _full of it_ —”

“Well _obviously_ —”

“Shut up and take your pants off, Lance,” Pidge interrupted.

Lance grumbled something like “geez, don't need to order me around” but nevertheless did as she said, took off his pants and sat down on the couch.  Pidge climbed into his lap and startled him with a slow, deep kiss, pressing her body against his.  His hands were momentarily frozen, arms outstretched halfway through a gesture he'd already forgotten, before he wrapped them around her, easily encircling her small frame.  Keith felt a prickling of envy, not entirely sure _which_ of them he was envying at that moment… maybe a bit of both.  Pidge released Lance and smirked at the flush that was steadily creeping over his face.

“ _Shit_ ,” Lance breathed.

“Now that I've got your attention,” she said, looking pleased with herself.  She slid out of his lap to kneel in front of him on the floor.  She quickly adjusted her glasses with the side of one hand, and smiled at Keith as she slid her hand into Lance’s boxers and pulled out his already slightly hard cock, wrapping her fingers delicately around it.  She began to slowly stroke him, smiling at his answering sharp little intake of breath.  She leaned closer, so he could feel her warm breath, still slowly stroking him, and then languidly licked up the underside of the shaft, beginning at the base and swirling her tongue slowly around the head before moving back down.  Lance gasped, shuddering with pleasure as Pidge brought him to full hardness.

“Wow…” Keith breathed, feeling himself getting hard as he watched her wrap her lips around the head and take Lance’s cock into her mouth, closing her eyes in concentration and slowly moving her head up and down.  As she sucked him Lance’s breathing quickened, his hands grasping the couch, the flush on his face creeping down his neck as his eyes fluttered closed.  

“Ah, _fffuck_ , Pidge...” Lance moaned softly, laying a hand on the back of her head and threading his fingers through her fluffy brown hair.  Pidge made a pleased hum, taking her time, a flush now visible on her cheeks as she steadily increased the pace, the wet sounds audible over Lance’s rapid breathing, faint moans that slipped from him.

“Amazing…” Keith murmured, too quietly to hear, reaching down and palming his cock through his pants as he watched the two, transfixed by the sight.  His earlier annoyance at the implication that he was deficient was being replaced by growing arousal, and an amazed appreciation for Pidge’s incredible skill.   _How did she get so good at that, anyway… ?_ he wondered, not for the first time, but he already knew Pidge would never give a straight answer if he asked.

Then Pidge took a deep breath and swallowed Lance’s cock in a motion so smooth it looked _effortless_ , and Keith groaned at the same time Lance let out a strangled sound, his hips jerking up to meet her mouth, his cock hitting the back of her throat.  Pidge bobbed her head with practiced ease, little choked sounds coming from her as she swallowed his cock repeatedly, moving faster than before—her glasses were slightly askew, eyes were shut tightly and slightly tearing up but she carried on as though it were the easiest thing in the world.  Keith turned his attention to Lance, who was mumbling a stream of nonsense too mixed with heavy breathing and little moans to be actual words, his eyes closed as well, a faint sheen of sweat visible on his forehead.  Unconsciously, his hand on Pidge’s head tightened its grip and Pidge moaned at the subtle sting of her hair being pulled, and Keith saw one of her hands slip into her shorts and start moving, her muffled moans then becoming more frequent.  The flush on her cute face had deepened and she was completely absorbed in what she was doing, that sense of total concentration in everything she did, with which everyone had grown familiar, applied even here.  It was becoming more and more difficult for Keith to actually focus on the techniques she was showing off enough to _learn_ anything.  It wasn't as though he'd never seen her doing it before anyway—she'd done it with him, too, for that matter—but watching her work, knowing she wanted him to watch her and pay close attention, felt different, somehow.  

_So cute…_

Keith flung off his jacket, got off the couch and knelt behind her on the floor.  With her eyes closed in concentration, Pidge didn't notice where he'd moved until he slipped his hands under her loose shirt, running his hands over her flat chest and pressing his body against hers.  Pidge made a soft sound around Lance’s cock and slowly pulled up off him, ignoring his whimper of protest and giving Keith a small, knowing smile over her shoulder _._

“I can't help it,” Keith murmured to her, leaning closer and pulling her loose collar aside to kiss her neck.  “Watching you like that…”

“ _Piiiidge_ …” Lance whined, staring down at her with pleading eyes. “C’mon, _please,_ don't stop…”

“Be _patient_ ,” said Pidge, grinning at him. “Keith hasn't had a chance to practice what I showed him.”  Keith wasn't really listening; he ran his hands slowly over Pidge’s body and tugged her shorts down (as much as he could with her kneeling on the floor, anyway), pulling her hand away and replacing it with his.

“Ah, Keith…” Pidge breathed, shivering at the gentle touch, leaning back a little against his chest. “Don't tease me…”  She was so small she fit nicely against him, right between his shoulders. “Nnh, were you paying attention…”

“Yeah,” Keith answered, pressing his fingers a little harder, smiling at Pidge’s answering gasp.

“Good,” she continued in a breathy tone, gesturing at Lance, “now _show_ me.”

Lance looked for a few seconds like he was going to object, but he just made a small frustrated noise instead and begged “well if _someone_ would do _something_ that would be nice!”

Keith traded places with Pidge, half-glared at Lance and growled “you better not pull my hair,” and then set about trying to copy what Pidge had been doing, taking his time at first as she had, just moving his lips and tongue over it, savoring the taste and feeling, fixing his thoughts on nothing but what he was doing at that moment.

“Nono _no_ _please_ you _can't_ , Pidge, _why_ would you let him do this to me?!” Lance pleaded, grasping hard at the couch with a desperate whimper, after Pidge had spent so much time building him up his cock was aching.  Pidge grinned at him devilishly, leaning forward and reaching around to undo Keith’s pants as she whispered in his ear, “good, exactly like I showed you,” waiting until Keith’s mouth was full to wrap her hand around _his_ cock—he gave a muffled moan, he shuddered at her light touch that shifted to steadier strokes as he sucked faster, his eyes closed as he tried his hardest to concentrate on the task at hand.

“That's it,” Pidge encouraged, “more, like you watched me doing,” squeezing Keith’s cock as a bit of extra encouragement—he gradually slid down further until Lance’s cock hit the back of his throat, forcing down his gag reflex as tears sprang to his eyes.  If Pidge could do it so easily, then he would learn too.   _But I don't think she even **has** a gag reflex… _Pidge rewarded his efforts by adding her other hand, stroking his cock with both at the same time, not fast enough—Keith’s muffled moan reverberated through Lance’s cock and he moaned in response—unable to stop himself, he grabbed Keith’s long dark hair, gripping firmly and pushing him back down—Pidge hummed with satisfaction, as Keith’s eyes snapped open—she suddenly squeezed him firmly, stroked him faster, both hands moving in tandem over his cock and the orgasm overtook him so abruptly it caught him _completely_ by surprise, his low moan choked off—

And Lance shuddered hard, gasped as he came, shooting cum directly down the back of Keith’s throat, only releasing his grip on his hair after several seconds.  Pidge let go of him, casually licking the drops of cum off her fingers.

Keith pulled off Lance, coughing, and shot him a vicious glare, though that sort of look had considerably less impact when he was so flushed and had made a mess of his t-shirt.

“I _told_ you not to pull my hair,” Keith spat, voice still a little shaky from coming, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand.  “You were supposed to let _me_ do everything!”

“I'm pretty sure you _liked_ that,” Lance drawled, “because you got off _right after_ I did it.  Maybe you should be more honest about the things you like, _Keith_!”

“That's—you—I can't _believe_ this," Keith sputtered, over Pidge’s laughter. “That wasn't just because of _you_ , in case you didn't _notice_ what she was doing?!”

“ _Sure_ , Keith, it had _nothing_ at all to do with me, keep telling yourself that,” Lance shot back, rolling his eyes. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“You did well, Keith,” said Pidge when she regained her composure, interrupting further argument. “You learned pretty quickly.  If you keep practicing like that you might get almost as good as me.”  

“Waaaait a minute, just like that, now he's good at it?!” Lance burst out indignantly, having of course immediately found something new to be mad about.  “It wasn't _that_ good, I mean—”

“You are _such_ a _liar_ ,” Keith said acidly, “you couldn't keep yourself from coming, and I didn't even do it for that long.”

“ _Wow_ ok, that was only because Pidge did it for a long time first!” Lance retorted, wildly gesturing at her. “All you did was finish the job, anybody could have at that point!”

“Whatever, like _you_ could do any better anyway,” Keith hissed, lunging up and grabbing Lance’s shirt, dragging him unceremoniously to the floor.  Lance yelped as he lost his balance and fell off the couch, knocking Keith over on the way down.  Pidge made a startled noise and scooted out of the way so she wasn't knocked over too.   _What have I started… ?_

“I bet I'm still better than you with _girls,_ ” said Lance smugly.  

“Ha!  You sure you even know what a girl _is_?” Keith said mockingly.  “Or did you forget that you still didn't realize Pidge was a girl even after the first time you _—_ ”

“Holy shit, _this_ _again_!” Lance yelled. “That was _one time_!  She was trying to conceal it, I was sleepy and didn't ask questions, it wasn't my fault!”  He shoved Keith out of the way and moved towards Pidge.  “I'll show you I'm better at it, I'll _prove_ it!”

“Lan—” Pidge started to say, but Lance had already grabbed her, pulling her into his lap so her back was against his chest and she was facing Keith, quickly pulling her shorts the rest of the way off.  Pidge didn't resist as Lance pulled her shirt off, automatically fixing her glasses as soon as it was pulled over her head.  His body had more than enough warmth to keep her from getting cold, his heart beating rapidly against her small frame as he ran his hands over her skin, feeling the contours of her body like her was trying to memorize it.  His hands lingered at her chest momentarily—she gasped softly, arched her back towards his touch, keenly aware that Keith was watching every move.     

“Nnh… Lance…” she moaned softly, knowing it would really get under Keith’s skin to hear it, a thrill running down her spine as she thought of how he'd be with her once he touched her, when he was already this worked up—Lance’s hand moved down to press in small circles against her through her underwear, she was so wet it was soaked through.

“Mmm, I thought so,” Lance purred in her ear with obvious relish. “You're already this wet, you must want it so bad…”

“ _Yeah_ …” Pidge gasped, and she heard Keith swear under his breath and looked over at him with her most inviting gaze, silently urging him on.  Lance quickly pulled her underwear off, tossing it pointedly in Keith’s direction, and slid two fingers inside her.  Pidge moaned gratefully, moving her hips to meet Lance’s hand automatically as he began flexing them upwards, pressing his fingertips against that soft sensitive spot inside—he gave a triumphant little laugh at Pidge’s response, wrapping his other arm around her body to hold her firmly in his lap as he moved his fingers back and forth inside her.  

“ _Laaaance_ …” Pidge moaned, spreading her legs wider, trying to get his fingers in deeper, and she could feel him getting hard again, his cock pressed against her from behind.  Lance hummed in smug satisfaction, directly meeting Keith’s gaze, silently saying, ‘well, you see?’

Keith actually _growled_ and surged forward, hissing “you really think you can outdo me?”  He leaned down and pulled Pidge into a kiss, savoring it as she moaned into his mouth, his hand sliding down—he whispered “hold still a sec,” in Pidge’s ear, she fought to keep still, but it was hard when Lance kept moving his fingers like that…

Keith tugged off his glove, wetted two fingers generously, and then _very_ carefully worked them into her alongside Lance’s fingers—Pidge jolted, then held as still as she could manage, gasping as they slid into place all the way down to the knuckles.  When Keith began to slowly move and flex them back and forth Pidge jerked and moaned, “That's _—hnnn, ahh, Keith—_!”  The four fingers stretched her enough that it stung slightly, but it felt too good for her to care much about the little pain.  

“It doesn't hurt, right?” Keith asked, watching her closely, drinking in the sight of her small body trembling, her chest heaving with shaky breaths, the sheen of sweat on her skin, but vigilant for signs of pain.  Lance stopped moving, looking down at her questioningly.

“No,” Pidge got out, holding tightly onto Lance’s arm. “ _Please_ , nnh, _don't stop_ , either of you, it feels so good…”

Lance and Keith’s eyes met in a moment of silent understanding and they began to alternate the movements of their fingers, both thrusting slowly in and out.  Pidge was too tight for them to move their fingers that quickly but they didn't need to, within minutes she was a _mess_ , moaning loudly with every breath a huge gulp of air, their fingers moving and stretching her, slick wetness and her gasped encouragements urging both of them on—she heard Keith breathe “ _fuck,_ Pidge…” heard Lance’s sound of agreement, then murmuring to her “hey, tell us when you're going to come…”  He didn't wait for Pidge to answer, moving his fingers faster, more roughly as her body adjusted—Keith silently nodded at him and did the same—sparks flickered for a second before Pidge’s eyes, she could feel it building irresistibly, feel her body’s imminent release—

“A-ahhh, _nnh_ , I'm s-so close, don't stop _…!_ ” she cried, and they obliged her, their fingers thrusting hard into her at the same time now—

“I— _ahhh!—I'm_ — _c—_ ” and that was all she could manage, she cried out sharply and both Keith and Lance could feel her muscles clamping down on their fingers as she came, digging her nails _hard_ into Lance's arm, sucking in great heaving gasps of air as the orgasm went through her.  They felt her muscles rhythmically squeezing their fingers, kept them in place until that slowed and, finally, stopped.

“Careful,” Keith warned Lance, as he gently eased his fingers out of her.  Lance muttered “I _know_ ” under his breath, doing the same.  Pidge was slumped against him, still breathing rapidly with her eyes closed, for a little while, before she recovered enough to slide out of Lance’s lap and actually sit up.  She opened her eyes to see that Keith and Lance had each other's fingers in their mouths, eagerly cleaning off her fluids that copiously covered them.  On Keith it had dripped down his hand to his wrist, and Pidge was surprised to see Lance delicately licking that clean as well.  

Keith peeled off his t-shirt and hurled it across the room.  “Take off yours too,” he demanded.  Lance didn't argue for once.

“I'm not finished,” Keith promised, turning his head as he spoke to meet Lance’s eyes defiantly.

“Neither am I,” Lance replied with a confident smile.  

Pidge shivered in anticipation.   _Ok, I've officially lost control of the situation._ Despite the obvious competition going on between them, Keith and Lance appeared to be uncannily on the same wavelength, as often happened when they acted to the same purpose.. Not that either of them would be willing to admit to that.  

Keith picked Pidge up and put her on the couch, knelt in front of her, hoisted one of her legs up onto his shoulder.

“Tell me if anything's too much and I'll stop,” said Keith as he tucked a stray strand of his hair behind one ear.  Pidge smiled softly and nodded.

Keith closed his eyes and gave her a slow lick, his tongue touching her only lightly at first.  She was so wet from her first orgasm that her fluids had dripped down her legs, and she was still quite sensitive, but Keith was careful to be gentle, moving his tongue up and down slowly, here and there softly swirling the tip of it _around_ her clit but not yet quite touching it directly, before moving back down.  Pidge shivered, soft little moans slipping from her as Keith’s licks gradually became firmer and more direct—he thrust his tongue shallowly inside her, moaning quietly at the subtle taste.  The hand not holding up Pidge’s leg wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking himself as he licked her, his own quiet moans mingling with hers.

“ _Keeeiiith_ , that feels so good…” she moaned, arching her hips toward his mouth, her head falling back against the seat.  Keith flicked his tongue back up, pressing lightly up and down over her clit, and she let out a shaky moan as he licked her slowly and steadily, his tongue sending spikes of pleasure through her with every pass—he held her firmly in place by her leg, his own breathing heavy, savoring the way her body trembled against his tongue and the sounds of her moans and shaky breathing—    

“Come _on,_ this isn't _fair,_ you can't just make me _watch_ ,” Lance groaned enviously.  Keith stopped what he was doing to regard him with a disdainful raised eyebrow.

“So how about you come over here and _do something_ instead of _complaining_ ,” Pidge suggested dryly.

“You'd better make it good,” Keith added pointedly.  “Because _I'm_ gonna fuck her no matter what _you_ do.”  

Pidge shivered.   _Shit that's hot… When he says it like that, it's like I don't even have a say in what they do to me…_

Keith extricated himself from between her legs and sat on the couch, picking Pidge up and placing her in his lap facing outward, much as Lance had done previously.  Keith held one of her legs to the side, murmured “here I go,” and as his cock sank into her she moaned his name softly, shuddering with pleasure at how nicely it filled her, casting a half-lidded gaze at Lance, who was practically drooling.

“Hnnn, what are you waiting for… _aahh_ …” she breathed, as Keith began slowly thrusting up into her, a groan escaping him at the tight heat surrounding his cock, and Lance came forward, kneeling in front of them.

“Try not to get in the way,” said Keith, using his hold on Pidge’s leg as leverage for his upward thrusts, and Pidge moaned low in her throat, despite the fact that he couldn't move quickly at this angle, it felt so good…

“Shut _up_ , Keith,” Lance snapped back—he grabbed Pidge’s other leg, pulled it to the side—she made a small startled sound that shifted into a moan when he leaned in to slowly trace his tongue around her clit as Keith fucked her—she stiffened and gasped at the combined sensations, Lance’s tongue moving over both her clit and Keith’s cock as it slid in and out of her.  Keith and Lance holding her legs prevented Pidge from moving much on her own at all, unable to do anything but take it, whatever either of them wanted to do.

“Good?” Lance confirmed as he continued slowly licking her, working to keep his tongue in the right place, the subtle scents filling his nose.  Keith's heavy breathing and low moans filled Pidge’s ears, sounds which were sometimes discernible as her name… and Lance’s too, though he'd never admit to it afterwards.

“ _Yeah, fuck_ it’s good…” Pidge replied breathlessly, “faster, ahhh, keep going…”

Lance nodded, picked up the pace a little, Pidge moaned and strained to spread her legs further, though they were already held as wide as they could go.  Keith wrapped his other arm all the way around Pidge’s small torso, holding her fast against his chest, so he could thrust harder into her, rolling upward movements of his hips, his cock rubbing wonderfully inside her—Lance couldn't keep his mouth in place anymore and switched to using his free hand on her instead, keeping the fingertips in place on her clit as Keith fucked her and rubbing in small, careful circles, every time he moved his hand drawing a little cry from her.

“Nnhh, _fuck_ , that's _good_ —ahhn, _ah_ —”

He stood up, still keeping his hand in place, and kissed her—she moaned into his mouth, tasting her own fluids on his tongue.

With their lips almost brushing, Lance said, “I'm _not_ letting Keith have you all to himself.”   

“There's lube, over there,” said Pidge with a little shudder.  “Hold on, Keith.”  Keith nodded and pulled out of her, though he kept her in his lap, and didn't release his grip on her.   _It's much hotter when they work together,_ she thought.

Lance grabbed the bottle off the table, poured some lube into his hand, then slipped two fingers into her ass, flexing and spreading them slowly, watching her face closely for any sign of pain.  Pidge stiffened a little, but at least in this area Lance definitely knew what he was doing, gradually stretching her—she relaxed, shivered at the pleasurable tingling his movements sent racing up her spine.  

“Nnh, hurry up and fuck me already,” she murmured, “You're driving me crazy…”

“I don't wanna hurt you,” said Lance, pouring more lube into his hand and slicking his cock thoroughly.  “Keith, help me out here?”

“Yeah, how should we—?”

“Like this I think, see, hold her—no no, _up_ like this—”

“Right, right, so if I—”

“Yeah, you've got it—”

A few minutes of repositioning with an exchange that barely registered, as they picked Pidge up, holding her between them, but with Pidge facing Keith this time.  “Hold onto me, we'll hold you up,” he said.  Pidge nodded, felt them both aligning their cocks into position—  

“Do it _—h-ah—_!” she cried out as Keith and Lance simultaneously sheathed themselves inside her.  She clung onto Keith as he'd instructed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, but since she was so small he and Lance together held her up easily—and in this position, simple gravity helped them sink smoothly all the way into her.

“You ok?” Lance whispered from behind her.  His voice sounded slightly strained, and he was breathing rapidly.  “ _Shit,_ it's, _really_ tight… been, a while…”

“Y-yeah,” Pidge answered breathlessly, “I'm fine, both of you, _move—hnnn_!”

Keith kissed her roughly, then, using his hold on her leg for leverage, started moving, pulling her body down to meet his thrusts—Lance held her other leg, pushing Pidge forward and forcing Keith’s cock deeper inside her with every thrust, and in turn, Keith’s return thrusts pushed her back onto Lance’s.  It took a few moments before the two of them worked out a rhythm to it, alternating thrusts that brought tears to Pidge’s eyes.  Pinned between them, she was helpless, she could do nothing but let them use her, the pleasure washing over her and blanking out most thoughts, so she didn't try to move on her own, instead letting _them_ move _her_ , a stream of moans and incoherent sounds of encouragement spilling out of her, Keith and Lance’s own moaning mingling with hers.

Already so close to coming again from earlier, Pidge felt the pleasure rushing forward, closer and closer to that tipping point as they fucked her, whimpering and moaning both their names, “ _sh-shit,_ Keith, Lance, _harder,_ I'm so close…!”

“Pidge, c, can I—ah, can I come inside y—”

“ _Yeah,_ you can come inside me— _ahhhh_ —do whatever you _want_ , just _don't stop_ —”

And she felt Lance digging his nails into her leg as his body went rigid, he shoved her down onto his cock as deep as it would go and she felt it twitching as he came with a ragged gasp, spurts of warm cum shooting in her—

—knowing exactly what she needed, Keith’s shaky hand moved between them to rub her clit in firm, fast circles—

—she nearly _screamed_ , her nails digging _hard_ into Keith’s shoulders—her muscles tightening hard around his cock as the orgasm rushed overwhelmingly through her, her moans breaking into a strained whine, the pleasure whiting out everything—

—Keith held Pidge down hard onto his cock, hissing through his teeth as he came, holding onto her and keeping her in place until he was finished.  

Carefully, wary of accidentally hurting her, Keith and Lance pulled out of her, putting her down on the couch.  There was a bit of shuffling and flailing around as Lance and Keith haphazardly pulled some of their clothes back on before they sat with her, but Pidge’s limbs still felt like jelly, so she didn't bother trying to get dressed.

“So?” Keith asked after a few minutes.  “Which one of us is the best?”

“Yeah, come on,” said Lance expectantly, folding his arms.  “Who's better, me, or him?”

_And, they're back to competing.  Heh, you'd think they'd learn by now that they're best when working **together**.  _

“Hmmm…” Pidge adjusted her glasses with one finger, smiling subtly at them.

“I thiiink,” she said with slow deliberation, “that I need _more data_.”


End file.
